The Ghost in the Cupboard
by chocological979
Summary: Evelyn goes to a new school, meets friends and enemies, but most importantly, she meets a 'ghost' in a cupboard one day.
1. Chapter 1: School

_**The Ghost In The Cupboard**_

Chapter 1

School

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ The alarm rang as I woke up with a start. _It must already be time to wake up! I'd better wake up before Auntie Colette finds out I'm late for chores! _she thought hurriedly.

"Evelyn! Hurry up! I already made breakfast!" Auntie Colette called from downstairs.

"Yes, Auntie Colette." I said. I thundered down the stairs and wolfed down the pancakes and syrup hungrily. Auntie Colette smiled happily, pleased to see me like her food. I was staying with Auntie Colette because two years ago, my parents died somehow. I didn't know how they died because Auntie Colette never told me, and I never bothered to ask her. We had lived a happy farm life in her farm on the countryside. A little while later, Auntie Colette asked me milk Betsy, our only cow. I reluctantly agreed, because I would receive a kick or two from Betsy. She would only be kind to Auntie Colette.

I worked hard, but when I was almost done, Auntie Colette came into the barn, looking excited.

" Oh, Evelyn! I have great news for you! A school in the city will accept you! You are going to go tomorrow, and the carriage will be arriving at 9:45, so hurry up and pack!" I groaned.

"But Auntie Colette, I'm _happy_ living with you! I don't even _want_ to go to school!" I cried miserably. Auntie Colette ushered me back into the barn house and told me to pack. I half-heartedly pack my favorite clothes, and my favorite books, and twenty dollars I got from my piggy bank. Soon, my duffel bag was full, and I bid my chickens, ducks, and geese a good-bye.

Auntie Colette let me bring my calico pet kitten, Carl. Carl mewed pitifully as she saw my bags.

"Oh, don't worry, Carl. We'll come back to the country-side." I whispered comfortingly.

The next morning, Auntie Colette had a wistful look in her eyes, and bade me good-bye when I got into the school carriage. There were a few other students, some chatting away jubilantly, and others with a phone on their hands. There was this one other girl, sitting quietly, like me. So, I edged next to her, and said casually,

"Oh hi! My name is Evelyn Weston. What's your name?" the girl smiled shyly and shuffled it in her seat a bit.

" Oh, uh, well you see, my name is Blythe, Blythe Cathleen Samaria." she stammered bashfully. " You can call me Blythe."

"Are you excited to go to school?" Evelyn asked brightly. Blythe looked worried.

"No, I'm not." she said quickly. _What is the problem with her? Why does she seem so, so, secretive?_ I thought annoyed. For the rest of the trip, Blythe and I kept very quiet. _Ting, ting a ling! _The school bell rang loudly.

"We're there!" I heard some other kids chatter excitedly.

"C'mon, Blythe." I said. She hurried after me. When we got into the main hall, it was crowded with students.

"Welcome to Everten Academy! My name is Leticia Hungret, but you can call me Miss Hungret. I am the school headmistress. Please come this way. We need to get you sorted into a group. From then on, you will always stay with this group, okay?" The new students all nodded their heads vigorously. When they got in, each student got a form to fill in. Miss Hungret had hazel hair, and like me, green smiling eyes. She was a very pretty woman and she had a way of making the children calm, and less chatty.

"Hello children! Welcome to Everten Academy! My name is Leticia Hungret, but you can call me Miss Hungret. I am the school headmistress. Now, you shall see a form on your table. Please fill it out. Do not look at other's papers, please!" Miss Hungret boomed in the microphone. There was a mass of scribbling papers, and soon everyone was done.

" Good job, children! You will follow Miss Ophelia Sanders to your common room for now. She is right there." Miss Hungret pointed to a pretty young lady with reddish orangish hair, sort of like mine! she also had smiling green eyes. Suddenly, Blythe pointed at Ophelia.

"She looks so much like you! Don't you think she's your 'long-lost sister'?" Blythe teased. I laughed. When Ophelia got to our table, she smiled at me and glared at Blythe. _Hmm... That's weird, why would she be so smiling at me and so mean to Blythe?_ I thought frowning to myself. Ophelia guided us first-years, (I then realized my aunt sent me to a boarding school...) as she called it, to an unfamiliar common room. It had over-stuffed couches, desks for homework, a roaring fire on the fireplace, and many more cosy furniture.

"Now," Ophelia directed, "the girls' bedroom is there, and the boys' bedroom is there. Come down for dinner at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late. You have free time until then." There was a scurry of students, as Ophelia finished her last sentence. Some hurried outside to do whatsoever, and the rest stayed in the common room. Those people were Blythe, and three other girls, and two boys. A girl with golden yellow hair walked up to me.

"Hi" she said, "my name is Arabella Lofter. What's your name?"

"Uh, well my name is Evelyn." I stammered. Then, another girl spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Audrey Hesting."

"The name's Genevieve Eclairis." came another girl with a french accent. She had dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. "Can I be your mate?" All the other girls nodded in agreement with Genevieve. I smiled.

"Sure," I said lightly, "with pleasure!"


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

**_The Ghost in the Cupboard_**

Chapter 2

Friends and Enemies

I was very happy at this new school until I met Coralie Henderson, Vivienne Leslong, and Hailey Grensen. the "glamorous clique". One evening at dinnertime, I was eating with my friends, Blythe, Arabella, Audrey, and Genevieve, when suddenly, a girl (which was Coralie) with strawberry-blonde hair walked up to me, plastering a fake, sugary smile. I widened my eyes, and said impatiently,

"Excuse me, what do you want? As you can see, I am very busy eating." Coralie scowled.

"I'm not here to bother you," she said quickly, "I just have a request to ask."

"And what is that request, may I ask?"

"Um, well, I uh, just want to ask for um, a favor... Can you uh, come to my table for er, a minute? This is well, just sort of uh, private..." Coralie stammered uncertainly. I rolled my eyes, and mouthed to my girlfriends that I would be back sooner or later. I followed Coralie to a corner in the main hall, and tapped my foot impatiently when she went over to her two other friends, Vivienne, and Hailey. Hailey had black hair, and Vivienne had light brown hair. I cleared my throat, showing my annoyance. Vivienne glanced at me smugly, and whispered something to Coralie and Hailey.

Finally, Coralie, along with Vivienne strutted to me, maliciously. I pursed my lips.

"So," Vivienne began, "I've heard you made some new _friends_ at this school, am I not correct?"

"Yes I have, and can you _please _just hurry up already? You are making me loose dinnertime with my pals. Or do I just have to um, _walk away_ like a teacher would tell me to do?" I grunted sarcastically. They rolled their eyes, and hissed:

"Later..." I shrugged, and walked away. Back at my table, my friends asked me what happened. I told them a brief summary of what had happened. The next moment, I heard Miss Hungret announce the common room groups.

"There are four common rooms," she announced, "Applomite, Beenaz, Ciftormin, and Drilbrex. Applomite means "meek group", Beenaz means "naughty group", Ciftormin means "smart group", and Drilbrex means "brave group". When you hear your name, please come forward!" Many names were heard.

_"Hesting, Audrey: Ciftormin!_

_Eclairis, Genevieve: Ciftormin!_

_Leslong, Vivienne: Beenaz!_

_Grensen, Hailey: Applomite!_

_Henderson, Coralie: Beenaz!_

_Lofter, Arabella: Ciftormin!_

_Omeegis, Walter: Drilbrex! _

_Evergreen, Candace: Applomite!_

_Baggerine, Franco: Drilbrex!_

_Sotter, Pierce: Ciftormin!_

_Samaria, Blythe: Ciftormin!_

_Grestwin, Sierra: Beenaz!  
_

_Weston, Evelyn: Ciftormin!"_

Finally, the sorting was over. I squealed with excitement when I heard that all my friends were in Ciftormin. They also chatted with me happily. I was so glad, when I found out that our prefect/leader was going to be Ophelia. Ophelia seemed to have a secret "liking" to me. I smiled happily. I never knew that school would be so fun! I found out that the Beenaz prefect/leader was Ava Bringingdale, who had black hair and brown eyes, and she looked too proud to be nice; the Applomite prefect/leader was Colton Adamsen and he seemed really cute! He had dark brown hair, and he had _some _muscles I could see he worked hard to get, and he had stunning blue eyes. Finally, the Drilbrex prefect/leader was Jeremy Pearl. He was an athlete with lots of muscles and he had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Anyways, I was excited to see our Ciftormin common room.

When we got there, I was so amazed by the common room. It was like a dream-come-true! Everything was navy blue or dark purple, or black! Our mascot was a raven. We had navy blue four-poster beds, which had everything we needed in a purple trunk with our mascot embedded upon it. There was a girls' bedroom, which was on the left side of the stairs, and the boys' bedroom was on the right side of the stairs. The living room was a sight. It had desks for homework and plush couches, a fireplace, and it was so cosy and warm inside!

The next day at breakfast, I saw Hailey and Coralie waiting for me. I excused myself, and walked up to her casually.

"What's up, guys?" I snickered sarcastically. Hailey sneered. Coralie just scowled.

"Look," she said, "I don't want to exclude your _other_ friends, but I've got a deal with you. How 'bout this, you come into our little _clique_ and we can hang out and stuff..." she trailed off, seeing I had no interest. I rolled my eyes to show her, and she flounced off with Hailey. She turned back and glared at me.

"Brat!" she breathed. I ignored her. When I got to our table, I saw the superbly cooked scrambled eggs and bacon, with some blueberry muffins. There was orange juice, milk, or apple juice to choose from. I started to get orange juice, when I saw Blythe carrying a cup of googastie. I loved googastie, which was a drink that had cherry fruit punch, mixed with fizzy, and a delicious drink that tasted like a mix of coke and Sunny Maid grape juice. _Mmmm... _ The smell of it just made my mouth water.

"Where'd you get that, Blythe?" I asked.

"Well, I found it on the Beenaz table..."

"I never knew the tables had _different_ things to eat! I thought they were all the same!" I yelled incredulously. "I need to talk to Miss Hungret about this!" I stalked off to her. Blythe ran after me.

"Hey," she whispered breathlessly, "you can have my cup of googastie. I don't really like it..."

"Thanks, but I _still _need to talk to Miss Hungret. It's no use stopping me." Blythe looked unwillingly at me.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, "can I go with you?" I grinned at her playfully, and took her hand. We hurried through the halls and finally came to Miss Hungret's office. I knocked loudly.

"Come in." comes a soft, musical voice from inside. We entered noiselessly. Her office was a mess. On her desk, she sat there tiredly. When I got close, I saw her computer on. There was something on it. It said,

"...Weston needs to be moved. It's too dangerous. I think..." Miss Hungret suddenly slammed shut the laptop. She glared at us fiercely, and then her face softened. _She's hiding something. I know she is... About me, the document...if only I could have read more..._ I thought.

"What do you want, dears?" she asked.


End file.
